Orgullo amarillo
by Zepol
Summary: Un día un tanto peculiar en la vida de un Hufflepuff durante su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, cuando los Carrow estaban al mando. Este fic participa en reto temático de abril del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Disclaimer:** el potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el **reto temático de abril: La Casa Hufflepuff** del foro** La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

**Orgullo amarillo**

Owen odiaba el amarillo. Desde que con seis años se cayó dentro de un caldero lleno de una poción viscosa y amarilla, no soportaba ese color. Por eso cuando se dirigía por el pasillo del Gran Comedor hacia el sombrero viejo y gastad que decidiría los siete próximos años de su vida, su único deseo era no ser un Hufflpeuff. No se había cumplido.

La primera vez que entró en su dormitorio y cio los doseles y las colchas amarillas, vomitó. Y su fobia a ese color, brillante y llamativo, no había mejorado, aunque al menos ya no sentía nauseas cada vez que lo veía.

Se vistió deprisa y fue a desayunar.

Tampoco ayudaba a su situación el hecho de que Hufflepuff fuese considerada por muchos la Casa de los perdedores. No se sentía orgulloso de ser un tejón. Llevaba ya cuatro años siendo uno y nunca habían ganado la Copa de las Casas, ni la Copa de Quidditch. Ni siquiera cuando estaba Cedric.

"Era lo único bueno que teníamos" pensó con abatimiento, "y lo mataron".

Sacudió la cabeza antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de zumo de calabaza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Hoy era su gran día.

Longbottom lo había incluido en una misión. No era nada espectacular, pero al menos lo había escogido. Longbottom y los otros de séptimo casi nunca dejaban que los de cuarto participasen en las misiones del ED, sobre todo desde que, después de Navidad, los Carrow endureciesen aún más los castigos.

-¿Estás nervioso? –Kevin acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-Un poco –contestó encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia. Realmente estaba más que un poco nervioso, pero no iba admitirlo, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo.

Desayunaron hablando de quidditch y otros temas banales. Laura Madley saludó a Owen antes de sentarse junto a sus amigas, y eso dio pie a una larga serie de bromas y comentarios por parte de su amigo, que hicieron que se llevase un buen puñetazo en el hombro.

-Venga ya, si se nota que estás colado por ella –continuaba diciendo cuando salieron del Gran Comedor.

-No es verdad –lo negó Owen, pero el repentino rubor de sus mejillas lo delató.

-Estoy seguro de que a ella también le gustas –Kevin ignoró por completo lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

-No me gusta, Whitby. –Owen empezaba a estar un poco harto de esa conversación-. Ni yo a ella.

-Si tú lo dices… -se encogió de hombros-. Pero yo creo que…

-Solo somos amigos. Y punto. Nada más. –Y dio la conversación por terminada mientras aceleraba para alejarse unos metros de su amigo.

Kevin suspiró y le siguió. Todas las mañanas que no tenían clases ni reuniones del ED iban a su escondite. Era una zona de los terrenos que los Carrow no tenían vigilada y donde podían practicar hechizos sin ser vistos y tranquilamente, no como en la sala común que estaba siempre abarrotada. Primero hacían algunos ejercicios, como flexiones y abdominales, porque Cauldwell estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Longbottom en que tener una buena forma física era muy importante para luchar, sobre todo si había que huir. Luego pasaban a los hechizos y los duelos. Ninguno de los dos era especialmente bueno, pero eran mucho mejores que en setiembre cuando formaron el ED de nuevo. A Owen le gustaban esas sesiones de entrenamiento. El esfuerzo y la concentración hacían que se olvidase de sus otras preocupaciones y cuando acababa estaba más relajado. Y ese día en particular necesitaba dejar los nervios a un lado. Era su primera misión y tenía que hacerlo todo perfecto.

OOO

-¡Silencio! –La voz de Macmillan resonó por toda la sala común.

Todos los Hufflepuffs de cuarto en adelante estaban reunidos allí. Tan solo seis participarían en la misión de esa noche, pero los demás también querían estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

-Los que participan en la misión acercaos a la mesa, los demás separaos un poco, por favor –volvió a pedir Macmillan.

Owen dio un paso hacia delante con vacilación. Era el único chico de cuarto que participaba y se sentía un poco intimidado, aunque Summerby era tan solo unos meses mayor que él a pesar de estar en quinto.

-Bien, prestad todos atención. –Con un movimiento de su varita, Bones desplegó sobre la mesa un mapa del castillo. Poco a poco fueron apareciendo cruces de diferentes colores en él y también dos grandes círculos-. Los círculos son las aulas de Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles –comenzó a explicar.

Owen se fijó en que no estaba muy lejos una de otra. El aula de Estudios Muggles estaba en la primera planta, muy alejada de las escaleras que conducían al Gran Comedor, y la de Artes Oscuras, en la tercera. Habían estudiado desde el regreso de las vacaciones de Navidad los turnos de guardias de los profesores. Los domingos correspondía a McGonagall la primera planta y a Slughorn la tercera. Eso no era un problema. La dificultad estaba en conseguir salir de la sala común. Desde hacía varias semanas, todas las noches después de la cena, Amycus se encargaba de vigilar la planta baja para asegurarse de que ningún Hufflepuff salía de su sala común y Alecto hacía lo mismo en la séptima planta donde estaban las torres de Ravenclaw y de Gryffindor.

-El objetivo de la misión es destrozar lo máximo posible las dos aulas. Susan y yo nos encargaremos de la de Estudios Muggles y Neville y Seamus, de la de Artes Oscuras. Pero eso no debe preocuparos –explicó Macmillan con seriedad-. Vosotros sois la distracción y el apoyo en caso de que algo salga mal. Summerby tu irás con Megan y os encargaréis del ala oeste de la segunda planta y Cauldwell irá con Ollie y estaréis en ala este. –Owen miró a su compañero y asintió con la cabeza-. Esa planta no está vigilada, por lo que no deberíais tener problemas. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Si recibís algún mensaje por el galeón haced ruido. La cuarta planta es de los Ravenclaw y la quinta de los Gryffindor. Goldstein y Li seguirán a Alecto y Wayne a Amycus. Haríais bien en recordarlo para saber donde están los problemas si os llega un mensaje. Y recordad, pase lo que pase que no os cojan. Si alguien os ve corred y esconderos y regresad aquí lo antes posible. Nunca os separéis de vuestro compañero a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, pero si atrapan a uno de los dos, pensad que es preferible que cojan a uno que a dos. –Ernie suspiró y miró a todos los participantes uno por uno-. Tenéis la parte más difícil. La segunda planta es un callejón sin salida. No podéis subir ni bajar sin poner en peligro la misión, así que sed inteligentes. Está misión depende de nosotros, de los Hufflepuffs, si vosotros falláis, fallamos todos, así que vamos a demostrar que valemos tanto como cualquier otra Casa.

No hubo aplausos, ni gritos después de las palabras de Macmillan, pero Owen se sintió más motivado y dispuesto a hacerlo todo bien. Y también, por primera vez, sintió algo parecido a la alegría por ser un tejón. Esa misión dependía de su Casa, si lo hacía bien ya tendría algo por lo que sentirse orgulloso de sus colores.

Aún quedaban cinco minutos para las doce, la hora de ponerse en marcha, aunque ya estaban los seis agrupados junto a la salida de la sala común. El plan consistía en salir de la sala común sin que el mortífago los viese y una vez que estuviesen en la primera planta del castillo ya estarían fuera del peligro más o menos. Aferró la varita con fuerza para evitar que le temblasen las manos e intento poner una expresión de seguridad y confianza, pero no debió de salirle muy bien porque Rivers se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros mirándole muy serio a los ojos.

-Vas a hacerlo bien, chico –dijo para tratar de infundirle confianza-. Te he visto en las reuniones del ED. Eres bueno, Cauldwell, sino Longbottom no te hubiese dejado participar. Confía en ti. Además somos un equipo. Yo dependo de ti y tú de mí. Yo confío en ti. –Las manos le seguían temblando pero consiguió parecer determinado y asentir. Para Rivers pareció ser suficiente porque sonrió-. No es tan peligroso ni aterrador como te imaginas, además.

Se pasó la mano por su pelo oscuro para retirarse el flequillo de la cara mientras su compañero, que estaba en séptimo y era más hábil con los hechizos, realizaba los encantamientos desilusionadores y silenciadores necesarios. Segundos después, Macmillan abrió la puerta y él y Bones salieron. Los siguientes fueron Summerby y Jones. Ellos eran los últimos. Los escasos minutos que pasaron desde la salida de sus compañeros hasta que Oliver recibió el mensaje en el galeón de que era su turno se le hicieron eternos.

Abandonaron la sala común en completo silencio. Se habían aprendido de memoria la ruta que debían seguir para evitar a Carrow. En vez de girar a la derecha y pasar por delante de las cocinas, fueron hacia la izquierda. Owen nunca había ido por ese pasillo antes y, a pesar de haber observado el mapa de Hogwarts durante horas y haberlo dibujado varias veces, cuando doblaron la tercera esquina se dio cuenta de que todo su esfuerzo no había servido para nada porque se encontraba completamente perdido. Por fortuna, Rivers parecía conocer perfectamente el camino que debían seguir. Después de lo que le parecieron años, alcanzaron unas escaleras estrechas que recordaba haber utilizado en primer año una de las veces que se había perdido por el castillo.

Al llegar a su destino, el ala este de la segunda planta, Oliver rebuscó su galeón en el bolsillo de los pantalones y mandó el mensaje correspondiente. Luego levantó la cabeza para observar el largo pasillo que tenían por delante.

-El pasillo es nuestro. Sabes lo que hay que hacer, ¿no?

Asintió con la cabeza porque estaba demasiado excitado, asustado y nervioso como para hablar. Observó en silencio como su compañero se acercaba a una de las armaduras y tras desaparecer tras ella un horrible segundo, apareció sosteniendo un cubo de pintura negra en cada mano. Le entregó uno a Owen sonriendo.

-Manos a la obra.

Abrieron los cubos y mediante un simple hechizo convocaron dos brochas. Al principio Owen estaba tan preocupado por si le salía bien o no, que tardaba más en escribir una letra que Rivers una palabra entera. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba sintiendo más seguro y cuando iba a comenzar su segunda frase ya disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Las pintadas en las paredes habían sido la primera del ED para rebelarse contra los Carrow. De alguna manera demasiado compleja como para que Owen la entendiese, se las habían ingeniado para crear una pintura resistente a todo. Habían necesitado varios días de experimentos y largas sesiones en la biblioteca por parte de los de Ravenclaw, pero al final habían conseguido crearla. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que los _graffitis_ habían pasado de ser los mejores planes que tenían a ser maniobras de distracción para conseguir objetivos mayores. La mitad de los muros del castillo estaban ya cubiertos de frases como _¡Arriba, Potter!, ¡Muerte a los mortífagos!_ y cosas parecidas, aunque los Carrow y los Slytherins habían conseguido borrar las primeras que hicieron con una pintura aún no perfeccionada.

Los dos chicos contemplaron satisfechos su obra. Los dos muros del pasillo estaban decorados al más puro estilo del ED. Se disponían a encaminarse hacia su siguiente destino cuando Oliver soltó una maldición y sacó a toda el prisa su galeón del bolsillo. So rostro empalideció completamente y se formó en el una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Owen al ver su cara. Mientras pintaba se había olvidado casi por completo de le verdadera misión y del peligro al que se estaban exponiendo.

-Problemas –respondió recuperando su determinación. El color volvía lentamente a sus mejillas-. Alecto Carrow ha visto a los Gryffindor cuadno han salido de la sala común. Ellos no se han dado cuanta, pero ha reunido a un grupo de Slytherin y los han pillado mientras pintaban. Weasley y Peakes han escapado y han logrado llegar a su sala común. Acaban de mandar el mensaje.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco y no tenía ni idea de que se supone que deberían hacer, aunque al menos no había entrado en pánico.

-Pensemos –Rivers parecía estar intentando mantener la cabeza fría-. Sabemos que han visto a Weasley y Peakes salir de la torre de Gryffindor y que hay un grupo de serpientes recorriendo el castillo y en cualquier momento pueden encontrar a cualquiera de los nuestros. Lo bueno es que todos estamos avisados. –Hizo una pausa para pensar.- Debemos evitar que bajen hasta la tercera planta.

-Los de Ravenclaw están en la cuarta –recordó de repente.

-Mándales un mensaje y diles que actúen.

Como un obediente soldado, Owen hizo lo que le había pedido. Pero nates de que pudiese enviarlo un nuevo mensaje se formó en su moenda.

-¡Mierda! –Oliver acababa de pegarle un fuerte puñetazo a la pared-. Hay Slytherins subiendo desde las mazmorras. Hay que moverse.

Corrieron a toda velocidad por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras principales del castillo. Los Slythrins seguro que subirían por allí, después de registrar la primera planta, claro.

-Hay que hacer ruido. Mucho ruido. –Tras mirar a su alrededor y pensarlo un par de segundos, Rivers apuntó con su varita hacia el muro más cercano. –Aléjate. –Obedeció sin dudarlo porque sospechaba lo que el otro chico tenía en mente-. ¡_Bombarda Máxima_!

El muro de deshizo en mil pedazos formando una nube de polvo que bloqueó la totalmente su visión. No pudo evitar ponerse a toser mientras buscaba con dificultad entre los escombros a su compañero. El polvo fue disipándose y por fin pudo verlo. Estaba en el suelo apoyado en la pared del pasillo que quedaba intacta, y al instante supo que algo no iba bien. Se acercó a él corriendo y se agachó a su lado. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba consciente.

-¿Estás bien? –Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Evidentemente, no estaba bien. Estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de polvo con un corte en la frente que no dejaba de sangrar y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. -¿Qué ha ocurrido? –De nuevo, se arrepintió de la pregunta. -¿Puedes levantarte? –rectifico antes de que Rivers pudiese contestar.

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por…?

Antes de formular la pregunta halló la respuesta que buscaba. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron todo el cuerpo del chico en busca de alguna herida grave, y cuando llegaron a su pierna, se quedó sin palabras. Tenía muy mal aspecto. Estaba cubierta de rojo escarlata desde la rodilla para abajo, y entre tanta sangre, era visible el hueso, por lo que sin duda estaba rota. Owen se alegró de que su padre fuese médico porque el espectáculo era realmente asqueroso.

-Voy a avisar a Summerby y a Jones. –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió porque no tenía ni idea de que debía hacer.

Entonces se escucharon uno pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras. Y recordó de golpe el origen de la explosión. Estaban intentando atraer a los Slytherins hacia ellos.

-Escóndete –dijo Oliver susurrando. El dolor debía estar haciéndose más intenso porque dejó escapar un grito al hablar. Estaba empalideciendo por momentos y se estaba formando un charco de sangre bajo su pierna.

Apuntó con su varita hacia el corte de la frente y pronunció unas palabras. Siempre había estado interesado en los hechizos de curación pero nunca se había atrevido a probar ninguno. Respiró aliviado al ver que funcionaba. El corte no desapareció pero al menos la sangre dejó de manar de él. No estaba seguro de cuanto duraría el encantamiento o si era permanente, así que por si acaso, arrancó un trozo de tela de la manga de su camiseta y lo ató alrededor de la cabeza del chico.

-¿Habías hecho antes? –preguntó respirando entrecortadamente. –Escóndete, Cauldwell. Es una orden –añadió al ver que no tenía intención de moverse.

-No eres mi…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de completar la frase porque en ese momento aparecieron delante de ellos Zabini y otras tres serpientes. Sus otros se iluminaron al verlos allí a ellos dos solos.

-¡_Expelliermus_! –gritó, reaccionando antes que nadie. La varita de Zabini salió disparada de su mano.

-Asqueroso…

-¡Desmaius! – Lanzó su segundo hechizo aprovechando que todos estaban esperando las instrucciones de Zabini y este estaba ocupado insultándole. Uno de los Slytherin, cuyo nombre desconocía, cayó al suelo.

La suerte no le duró mucho. Antes de que pudiese lanzar el tercer hechizo, Zabini había recuperado la varita y era la suya la que voló directa a las manos de uno de sus secuaces. Y después todo se volvió negro.

OOO

El golpe contra el frío suelo le hizo despertar. Ya no estaba en el pasillo lleno de escombros, sino en una habitación oscura que le resultaba desconocida. Intentó incorporarse, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, una mano lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó como si fuese un muñeco. Por suerte sus pies no llegaron abandonar el suelo, aunque tenía el furioso rostro del chico al que había lanzado el hechizo _desmaius _a escasos centímetros del suyo. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Suéltalo, Nott.

Zabini estaba sentado con los pies encima de una mesa y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Se puso en pie lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo y se acercó, aún sonriendo.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo.

Entonces vino a su mente una de las frases que Macmillan les había dicho antes de salir. "no dejéis que os cojan, pase lo que pase". Y luego acudieron a su cabeza las imágenes de las heridas con las que aparecían muchos de los miembros del ED después de ser castigados. Y empezó a invadirle el miedo.

-Merodear por los pasillos en mitad de la noche, graves daños materiales y atacar a un prefecto. Eso son tres infracciones, si no me equivoco.

Owen bajó la mirada y mantuvo la boa cerrada. Si no decía nada a lo mejor no lo trataban muy mal.

-Nueve latigazos.

Tuvo que esforzarse para contener las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir de sus ojos al oírlo. Nunca le daban más de seis latigazos a nadie. Y todos los que lo había sufrido decían que era horrible.

-¿Qué os parecen seis latigazos y un crucio para terminar? –sugirió Zabini con un tono divertido.

Nuevamente, tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de echarse a llorar. Ya era bastante malo tener que dejar que le torturasen como para encima permitir que le visen llorar. Eso no iba a ocurrir.

No opuso ninguna resistencia mientras le quitaban la camiseta rota que llevaba puesta y le ataban las manos con cadenas. Cuanto antes terminase todo mejor. Estaba de espaldas a sus captores por lo que no podía ver lo que estaban haciendo, pero supuso que no sería nada bueno. Mientras lo preparaban todo para su castigo, se preguntó que habría sido de Rivers. Si alguien no hacía algo con su pierna probablemente se desangraría. No estaba allí con él, así que los refuerzos debían haber llegado porque, de otra manera, también lo habrían traído para que recibiese su correspondiente castigo.

Entonces llegó el primer latigazo. No gritó, pero se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que sus labios se tiñeron de rojo y cuando escupió al suelo llegó más sangre que saliva. La tercera vez que el látigo impactó contra su espalda no pudo evitar gritar. Y fue entonces cuando su mente empezó a divagar.

Se sentía orgulloso de su actuación en la misión. No había abandonado a Oliver en ese pasillo como le había pedido y como debía haber hecho y, para su sorpresa, no se había puesto a suplicar por su vida cuando se habían enterado de su castigo. Volvió a gritar. Entonces se acordó de otra cosa que también había dicho Macmillan. Esta misión depende de nosotros. "Demostrad que Hufflepuf vale tanto como cualquier otra casa". Era un momento extraño para pensar en eso, y verdaderamente, no el más adecuado, pero algo pareció encajar en su mente y se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba orgulloso de cómo había actuado esa noche, sino de que había actuado como lo haría cualquier otro Hufflepuff y eso era lo que le hacía sentir mejor. Siempre se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar entre tanto amarillo, y creía que no solo era por su fobia al color. El quinto latigazo le pareció el más doloroso de todos. Era leal, porque no había abandonado a su compañero herido, incluso a pesar de que era lo debía haber hecho. Era trabajador, sino no hubiese logrado llegar hasta donde estaba. Había necesitado muchas horas de prácticas y entrenamientos para destacar entre todos los miembros del ED y que se fijasen en él. Y no solo eso, sino hubiese sido por el entrenamiento físico intenso al que se sometía y que se tomaba mucho más en serio que sus otros compañeros, probablemente estaría sufriendo mucho más ahora. Pero su cuerpo estaba, en parte, acostumbrado a sufrir. El último de los latigazos estuvo acompañado del grito más desgarrador. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Y era peor que todo lo anterior.

Lo desataron y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Observando los ojos llenos de odio de Zabini mientras este subía la varita y le apuntaba con ella, se percató de algo mucho más importante. Él podría haber sido uno de esos chicos ataviados con corbatas verdes. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que, si no hubiese ido a Hufflepuff, habría acabad con las serpientes. Y se alegró más que nunca de ser un tejón. De luchar por el bien y por la justicia. Hufflepuff lo había salvado de un destino peor. Se alegraba ser Hufflepuff. De hecho, estaba orgulloso de serlo. Estaba orgulloso de ser leal, trabajador y justo. Estaba orgulloso de ser un tejón.

La maldición cruciatus lo golpeó con fuerza, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue retorcerse en el suelo, gritar y esperar a que acabase

OOO

Lo que pasó después de que su castigo acabase, estaba borroso en sus recuerdos. Sabía que había salido de las mazmorras y había intentado llegar a la sala común. Alguien lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo y lo había cogido en brazos. Y a partir de ahí todo era negro hasta ahora.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba boca abajo en una cama. Un rostro conocido apareció en su campo de visión.

-Owen, estás en la sala común. Hopkins te ha…

Dejó de escuchar lo que su mejor amigo le decía, e intentó moverse para ver quien estaba allí. Pero en cuanto movió un brazo, un dolor atroz le recorrió todo el cuerpo y dejó escapar un quejido y una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara.

-No deberías moverte. Tu espalda tiene muy mal aspecto, aunque puedo ayudarte a ponerte de lado, si quieres.

Asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Con mucha ayuda, un poco de esfuerzo y no sin cierto dolor consiguió incorporarse un poco. Y por primera vez se alegró de ver toda esa cantidad de amarillo a su alrededor, algo que nunca pensó que pasaría.

-Cuando Summerby y Jones volvieron cargando con Rivers nos preocupamos un montón. Salieron a buscarte. Se colocaron en las puertas de las mazmorras para esperar a que te soltaran. Hopkin te trajo hace unas horas. La mayoría de la gente está durmiendo, por eso te hemos dejado en la sala común. Además pensamos que no sería bueno moverte mucho y…

El interminable discurso de Kevin fue interrumpido por el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y un grito claramente femenino.

-¡Owen! -Laura corrió hacia él, y se arrodilló al lado del sofá donde estaba de lado, apoyado sobre un codo. –Estaba tan preocupada por ti.

Le acarició la cara con la mano, y lentamente la fue bajando hasta llegar a su pecho desnudo. En cualquier otro momento, Owen se habría sentido incómodo, pero estaba tan dolorido, conmocionado y las caricias de la chica le hacían sentir tan bien, que no la detuvo.

-Estoy bien –le dijo mientras estiraba el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la besó. La chica al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió su beso, ante las miradas atónitas de todos los que estaban en la sala común.

El tímido, callado, poco dado a mostrar sus sentimientos, más bien solitario y siempre malhumorado Owen Cauldwell estaba besando a una chica delante de un montón de gente en mitad de la sala común, en la que normalmente no soportaba estar más de cinco minutos, después de haber sido brutalmente castigado. Eso era algo que ni siquiera su amigo más cercano, Kevin Whitby, se hubiese imaginado que ocurriría nunca.


End file.
